Love & Music
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Loren and Eddie are married and have two kids. They are still singers and going on tour. But will they be able to deal with all the pressure of stardom and have a family? When tragedy strikes will they stay together? Or will everything fall apart? A continuation of Forever and Always: In College. Please Review!
1. Family

**Hey everyone my new story so basically leddie is married and has kids. So if you have read my story forever and always and the sequel this is the future. Everyone in the other story are here in this one and all the memories. There kids are twins and they are 3 years old. Hope you like it!**

**Loren and Eddie's house**

"Hanna, Alexis lets go." Loren yells from the living room.

"Coming mommy." Alexis says running down the stairs.

"Mommy I can't find daddy." Hanna says running up to Loren.

"I am right here you ready to go."Eddie says as he picks up both the girls and walk out the door.

**Ashley's House**

"Aunt Ash." both of the girls says.

"Hey princesses, you want to get in the pool."

"Yay, can daddy come?." Alexis asks.

"Yeah can he please." Hanna begs.

"Of course he can."

"Hey girly." Loren says.

"Hey how is married life going?" Ashley asks.

"Great, I am really happy our third album is almost finished so another tour."

"Busy superstar, how do you do it?."

"Honestly no clue ."

"Hey guys." Mel says loudly.

"Oh my gosh Mel how was Australia." Loren asks.

"Amazing, we're engaged." Mel says excitedly.

"Ahh yay I am so happy for you."Loren says as she looks at the ring.

"Wow look at us you're married I am getting married, so were is the lest of the crew?."

"In there let's say you are not the only one engaged." Ashley says.

"What really?" Mel says.

"Ashley, Kim, Amanda." Loren says.

"Oh my this is going to be some major wedding planning." Mel says.

"I know." Loren says.

"Were are the girls I want to see them ." Mel asks.

"Alexis, Hanna auntie Mel is here." Loren yells there names.

The girls run over.

"Mel." both of the girls say.

"Hey ladies I brought presents."

"Yay, you're the best." Hanna says.

"Mani pedi sets." mel hands them one each.

"Thanks" they both say.

**After the party back at leddies house **

" I am glad it is just us." Eddie says.

" Yeah me too ." Loren says.

" You ever miss when we were first engaged and we just came back from college on summer break."

"How can I forget it one of the most busiest and fun summers ever." Loren says.

"Oh I remember all of the fun times ." He says thinking about them making out.

"Stop it." Loren hits him.

"I am never going to stop." he kisses her and she wraps her hands around his neck.

"I love you so much." Loren says.

"I love you too."

**Tyler and Amanda's House**

" Ty Loren wants too know if we can babysit tonight." Amanda says.

"I don't have any plans." Tyler says

" I do I have a photo shoot." amanda says

" I can still babysit I watch Jason all the time."

" Ok I'll tell them."

"Dad, can you fix my car?" Jason their son asks.

"Sure, see Mandy I know what I am doing." Tyler says.

"Honey, you are babysitting three kids call me when you need help." Amanda says laughing.

**Duran house**

**"** These kids are crazy." max says picking up toys.

"You are the one who said on we will watch them. There Duran we are all crazy." Katy says.

"True so true, Alexis put that down." max says.

"We are going to go crazy around here." Katy says grabbing a plate from Hanna.

**Tate House **

"Nora where are the magazines?." Trent asks.

"By the tv."Nora says.

"I am glad I have you cause I would go crazy without you." Trent says.

"I know." she kisses him on the cheek.

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you will support this story like all my other ones. So what do you think about Nora and Trent? Tell me Please! I love you all. Review Please! **


	2. Kids

**Hey everyone so here is the second chapter I hope you love it. This is the continuation for Forever And Always : In College I just forwarded two years. For everyone who is asking:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Loren and Eddie's House**

"Remember two days before the wedding you told me that we would only have one kid after we got off the tour." Loren asked as she lies in bed with Eddie.

" Yeah, I think I jinked us." he says laughing.

" I am glad we had two though they are the best thing that has ever happened to us." Loren says.

" Yeah, but you know something you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kisses her.

"I love you, and you still give me butterflies after all this time. I remember when I first met you I was thinking this guy is something special, I saw that look in your eyes that was honesty. I knew that you would never hurt me." Loren says looking at him.

"When I first saw you I thought this girl is beautiful but when you glanced over to me I saw that you had a hard time trusting people they way you looked at me." Eddie says.

" You know we never talked about this how we first met."

"That's because we didn't meet that day. We met in the library miss straight A student." Eddie says poking her stomach.

"Those straight A's got me into college." Loren says kissing him.

Alexis walks in.

"Mommy I had a bad dream can I sleep with you and daddy." She asks.

"Sure, sweetie." Eddie grabs her and pulls her in the bed.

"Goodnight, I love you." Loren says as she wraps her arms around Alexis.

**Next Morning **

"Come on babe we have to meet with Jake and then have lunch with mom and pops and drop the girls off at Mel and Ian's." Eddie says.

"I am coming." Loren says as she puts on her white Capri's and a red crop top with a black heart, red sandals.

She comes downstairs.

"Are the girls dress?" Loren asks.

"No not yet." Eddie says kissing her.

Loren goes to their rooms.

"Alexis , Hanna lets get dress."

"K ,mommy." they both answer.

Loren put them on pink skortsr and a white t-shirt with pink sandals.

They strap the girls in their car seats and head to me and Ian's .

**Mel and Ian's House**

"Hey princesses." Mel says.

"Hey love." Ian he hugs Loren

"Hey guys thanks for watching them." Loren says.

"No problem, we are going to have tons of fun." Mel says.

"Ok then bye girls." She hugs them and leaves.

**Jake's Office**

"Hey guys just a few thing for you to sign and Loren you have a photo shoot tommorow." Jake says.

"Ok." Loren says.

"The photo shoot is just like after the babies how good you look." Jake says.

" Thanks Jake." Loren says.

"How is Tracy?" Eddie says.

"Good, she went to visit her father." Jake says.

"You must be all lonely in that house." Eddie says jokingly.

"Just sign here." Jake hands Eddie the paper.

Loren's phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey girl." A voice says.

"Allison is that you?"

"Hell yea it is how you been bitch?."

"I've been good the while family has. Where have you been?."

"In Paris with Justin planning the wedding which is going to be here."

"When?"

"Next Month."

"I am going to make sure the jet is ready and we are all packed up we are going to come a week in advance."

"You don't have too I mean you have Hanna and Alexis."

"Don't even try I am not missing your wedding you are my second best friend."

"Ok,fine I will call you later bye, love you."

"Love you too."

She hangs up.

"Everything ok?"Eddie asks.

"Yeah Alli is getting married in Paris she is trying to talk me out of coming." Loren says.

"No way we are not missing the wedding."

"That's what I said."

"Ty and Amanda are coming to so we better get going."Eddie says.

**At Rumor**

"Hey lo you look amazing." Tyler says and he hugs her.

"Thanks."Loren says .

"Wow, I can believe you have twins and still look like you did in college you are one hot mama." Amanda says.

"Thanks, Mandy." Loren says.

"Hey sorry we are late." Katy says.

"Its ok we all just got here." Eddie says.

They all sit down to eat.

**Thanks for reading everyone please review, follow and fav this story.**

**Love you all,**

**Layla**


	3. Friends and Family

**Hey everyone thanks for all your reviews and support. **

**Song Recommendation: What About Love by Austin Mahone**

**Eddie & Loren's House**

"How is songwriting going for you?" Eddie says.

"Good babe." Loren says playing the piano.

"How do you write so many songs?" Eddie asks.

"They come naturally to me I have so many memories and experiences ." Loren says getting up and sitting on Eddie's lap.

"You really channel the emotions of the lyrics."

"When I wrote Cold as you there were tears streaming down my face." Loren says.

"Wow well I need some inspiration." Eddie says.

"Ok how about I give you a start." Loren says grabbing her song book.

"Ok."

"Finding you was so hard but loving you was easy." Loren says reading Eddie some lyrics.

"Thanks babe." He kisses her.

Loren's Phone rings

"Hey are you guys still coming over?." Amanda says.

"Yeah, how is Alexis and Hanna doing?."

"Great, Jason is having fun playing tea party." Amanda says.

"Ok, we are going to get changed and come right over." Loren says.

"k, bye." Amanda says.

"Who was that?" eddie says.

"Mandy, come on we have to go get dress for the barbecue."

Loren changes into her shorts and a tanktop with some sandals.

Eddie puts on his shorts and a t shirt with some flip-flops.

**Tyler and Amanda's House**

"Thanks for baby sitting guys." Loren says.

"No problem, I know you guys needed sometime to your self." Tyler says.

"So how is Alli doing?" Amanda asks.

"Great, probably stressed out we are going to go a week in advance to help her with the finishing details." Loren says.

"Yeah, I know how stressful a wedding can be especially when I know a little French." Amanda says laughing.

"Good thing Alli and me are fluent in French." Loren says.

"Hey guys." Madison says.

"Mads, you haven't called in a month."Loren says hugging her.

"I was in Italy shooting a movie." Madison says.

"Oh I forgot."

"I knew you guys would forget about me with all the stuff going on." Madison.

"Well we remembered your name so we couldn't have forgotten."loren says laughing.

"HaHa, how is Mel?."

"Good and engaged she is supposed to be on her way." Loren says texting her.

"So how is the album going?" Amanda Says.

"Good, Eddie is getting a little stuck but it should be finished in a month." Loren says.

"Are you touring again?" Madison says.

"Yeah, why not I mean the girls seeing the world I just need a on tour baby sitter to watch them during the shows and any other time." Loren says .

"Well we can start searching you know back ground checks and stuff to be ready in time." Amanda says.

"Great, but Eddie and i haven't discussed it them going on tour but they are almost four and I think they could handle it." Loren says.

"If not me and Tyler can always just keep her for however long you need."Amanda says.

"Thanks Mandy but that would be too much to ask." Loren says .

"Please, you guys are family and we would do anything for you." Amanda says.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" eddie says and kisses Loren.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Loren says

"Uh, eddie the grill is on fire." Tyler says.

"What do you mean?" eddie says looking over at Tyler.

"Oh my god pour water on it Ty." Eddie says running over to him.

"Lets go in the kitchen if anything happens I do not want to be held accountable." Amanda says laughing.

**After the Barbecue **

"So what did you want to tell me?" Eddie says.

"Alexis, Hanna go play in your too."Loren says.

"I want to take the girls on tour with us." Loren says.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Eddie says.

"Eddie, how are we going to go on tour and be away from our kids. We have to do this." Loren says.

"I don't know loren they are still so little. Do you think they can take it?." Eddie says.

"They are Duran's of course they can." Loren says sitting on his lap.

"Fine, we will tell Jake tommorow." Eddie says kissing her head.

"You are the best husband ever." Loren says kissing him.

"Anything for you babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you like this chapter!. Review Please!**


	4. Mel's Birthday

**Hey everyone thanks for all the tons of support and reviews. You guys are amazing; I am making a new story so please vote on the poll on my profile. If you have a story request that means anything you want me to write about I will. So I am putting a song I wrote last night in this chapter and please tell me if you like them or not.**

**Song Recommendation: Faster Than Boys by Victoria Justice**

**Eddie and Loren's House**

"Come on girls let's get you dress" Loren says.

"Ok, mommy can we dress like you?" Alexis says.

"Sure, sweetie."

Loren and the girls put on white skinny jeans, pink tank top, white jean jackets, and sliver flats. Their hair in side ponytails.

"Aw, you guys like adorable." Eddie says.

"Thanks." They all say.

"Come on we have to go shopping for Mel's birthday presents." Loren says grabbing her purse.

"Ok, me and Ian and all the guys are setting everything up." Eddie says.

"Great, I know she is going to be super surprised." Loren says kissing Eddie.

"Bye, love you." Eddie says and kisses her back.

"Love you too." Loren says.

**Allison House**

"Ok, guys this has to be super top secret." Loren says pulling out her gift a digital photo frame with pictures of her and Mel since they were 3 all the way to now.

"Aw, it is so cute." Allison says.

"I am also going to perform a song I wrote for her." Loren says.

"You are like the best friend ever." Ashley says.

"I will see you guys later we have to go get ready for the party." Loren says and grabs the girl's hands.

"K, bye." Allison says.

**Back at Home**

Loren dress the girls in pink dresses and black flats, she puts on a pink dress tight at the top and flowing at the bottom with black pumps.

"Eddie lets go we can't be late." Loren says.

"OK lets go." Eddie says.

**Mel's Party**

"Ok here she comes." Loren says.

"Surprise" everyone shouts.

"Guys, this is so amazing." Mel says hugging everyone.

"I have a surprise for you me." Loren says and gets onstage.

"We have been through so much together just know that I love you and thank you for everything. You will always be my best friend!" Loren says.

**You are here with me**

**Doesn't matter where we end up**

**You were here from the start**

**You made me open up my heart**

**Even when I am down you make me smile**

**You're on of a kind**

**I can call you anytime**

**You'll be there for me**

**Think and thin**

**Every heartbreak and all the tears**

**You're the one who cheers me up**

**That's what best friends are for**

**We laugh we cry we always try**

**You push me to achieve you never give up**

**Even when I fall you pick me up**

**You make me follow my dreams**

**You're on of a kind**

**I can call you anytime**

**You'll be there for me**

**Think and thin**

**Every heartbreak and all the tears**

**You're the one who cheers me up**

**That's what bestfriends are for**

**I want to thanks you for all you've done**

**I'll never forget all the love**

**You'll always be in my heart**

**And I know sometimes**

**I call all the time**

**But you're always there**

**Whenever I need help you'll rush right over**

**That's what bestfriends do**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Best Friends**

"I love you Mel." Loren says and gets off stage to hug Mel/

"Aw lo I love you so much." Mel says crying.

"I love you too." Loren says.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you like this chapter. Shout out to my best friend who I wrote that song for Alyssa you are amazing. Please review guys!**


	5. Music Is In The Family

**Hey everyone I was up really late last night with my BF so I am extremely tired. If there are any mistakes I will fix them later. Thanks for all your amazing support.**

**Song Recommendation: California Wild by Brittany Underwood**

**Studio**

"Feels good to be back in the studio." Loren says.

"Hey what about me?" Ryan says.

"It great to see you too ry." Loren says and hugs him.

"You too lo, where are those beautiful girls?" Ryan says.

"With Eddie." Loren says.

"Oh ok you ready to get started." Ryan says.

"Yes, I am so excited." Loren screams.

"Ok princess calm down you need to take care of you vocal chords." Ryan says.

"Ok." Loren says remembering he used to call her that years ago.

"So I love the lyrics of this new song let's run it once." Ryan says.

"Ok here we go." Loren says and steps in to booth.

**Oh boy the day I met you**

**I swore I was going to get you (Ha)**

**Tonight is going to be the night**

**Yeah, tonight is the going to be the night (Oh Oh OH)**

**And I know your heart's ben broken (aww)**

**But I'm not going to let you go and**

**Tonight is going to be the night**

**Yeah, tonight is the going to be the night **

**Cause I've got **

**High Heels High Hopes**

**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**

**Dance the night away**

**Do it up in style with**

**High heels High hopes**

**The love songs is coming on the radio**

**I will make you mine (oh oh)**

**I've got High Heels High Hopes**

**Let loose!**

**Turn up the speakers**

**I'll be the bass and you the reverb**

**Tonight is going to be the night**

**Yeah, tonight is the going to be the night (oh oh oh)**

**Now I'm not going to say forever but you and I**

**Could get together (aha)**

**Tonight's going to be the night and I'm going to tell you why**

**Cause with my Mew Mew's on **

**I know that I can make you forget the past**

**I really think this could last**

**Cause I've got**

**High Heels and High Hopes**

**I'm all dressed up and ready to go**

**Dance away the night**

**Do it up in style with**

**High Heels High Hopes**

**The love songs coming on the radio **

**I will make you mind (oh oh oh )**

**) I've got high heels high hopes**

**Wooo (oh oh oh) Yeah Yeah (oh oh oh) **

**I've got High Heels High Hopes (oooooooh oooh**

**Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh**

**I'm rocking my- rocking stilettos**

**So Baby let's go - baby let's Let's Go**

**Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh**

**I'm rocking my- rocking stilettos**

**Cause I've got**

**High Heels and High Hopes**

**I'm all dressed up and ready to go**

**Dance away the night**

**Do it up in style with**

**High Heels High Hopes**

**The love songs coming on the radio **

**I will make you mind (oh oh oh )**

**I've got high heels high hopes**

**Wooo (oh oh oh) Yeah Yeah (oh oh oh) **

**I've got High Heels High Hopes (oooooooh oooh)**

**I've got High Heels High Hopes**

"Well what do you think?" Loren says.

"I think that you just made a brand new single that is going to top the charts." Ryan says hugging her.

"Do we need to run it again?" Loren says.

"Nope you sounded amazing." Ryan says.

**Loren and Eddie's House**

"I am back guys." Loren says.

"How did it go?" Eddie says kissing her.

"Amazing I can't wait for you to hear the new song. What have you guys been doing?" Loren says looking at the girl playing the guitar.

"Mommy, daddy taught us how to play." Hanna says strumming the chords.

"That sounds amazing sweetie." Loren says.

"Can we be singers like you mommy?" Alexis says.

"You can be anything you want to be." Loren says.

"But rock stars are cooler." Eddie says playing his guitar.

"YAY, I want to be like daddy." Hanna says.

"I want to be like mommy she is a rock star too." Alexis says.

"You can be like me and daddy ok girls." Loren says.

"Yes, told you lexi." Hanna says.

"Come one Han let's go practice in our rooms." Alexis says

"They are growing up so fast." Eddie says.

"I know." Loren says and lays her head on Eddie shoulder.

"You know I love you so much right." Eddie says.

"I know and I love you too." Loren says and kisses him.

**Thanks for reading and go check out my Flash Fan Fic. Please Review!**


	6. Happy Anniversary

Hey** everyone so my computer is broken so I am writing this on mu phone. I am gong to start updating once a week so the chapters will be longer. So next Monday there will be a new chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: Shine by Brittany Underwood**

**Eddie and Loren House**

"Today is the day." Loren says.

"I can't believe they are considering letting that psycho out." Eddie says.

"That's why I am testifying Eddie I am not letting him get out ." Loren say putting on a simple blue dress that come above her knee and black pumps. She curls her hair and puts on light blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

"You look like a lawyer." Eddie says wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Uh you know I wanted to be one before we got into music." Loren says and turns around to kiss him.

"Look mommy and daddy are kissing." Hanna says and her and Alexis start giggling.

Loren scoop them up and put Hanna on a purple dress and Alexis a pink dress with black flats and their hair on high ponytails.

"Mommy can we have makeup like you?" Alexis asks.

"Just a little." Loren puts a little blush on their cheeks and a little lip-gloss.

"How do we look daddy?" Hanna asks.

"Like very beautiful princesses." Eddie says and kisses their cheeks.

"How does mommy look?" Alexis says.

"Gorgeous." Eddie says and kisses Loren's cheek.

**The Court Room**

"Uncle Ryan." Hanna says and runs up to him and he picks her up.

"Auntie Amber." Alexis says and amber pics her up.

"I see we have our favorites." Loren says.

"Yeah, thanks for coming guys and doing this he is my brother but he doesn't need to be out." Ryan says .

"We agree and anything you need we are family we will always be here for the both of you." Eddie says.

"Thanks Eddie." Amber says.

**Loren Testifying**

"The first time was at the mall I was with my friend Kim she left and I was looking for my keys he came up behind me and grabbed me then we went to this warehouse I was scared for my life but i didn't show it Eddie my husband now and one of my best friends Allison came and saved me Allison is a black belt and her dad is chief of police here in la we didn't involve any police because of our career and the paparazzi. The second time wasn't a kidnapping it was threats it started on the first day of college at brown he escaped out of the mental facility and came those he sent me treating notes he snuck into the sorority house was staying in with all my friends he threatened Eddie and I screamed and Allison came upstairs and punched him and the police took him. The third time was days before my wedding which is stressing for any bride I went out with Ryan his brother I know him from recording my album. So camoren was there at Ryan's house and hit him and amber over the head and tied me up he held Eddie at gunpoint and again Allison and her father came and saved is all." Loren says looking at Ryan and amber remembering her promise to them .

**Flashback**

"If we let you go promise you won't tell anyone we helped kidnap you." Ryan says.

"I promise." Loren says.

**End Of Flashback**

"Thank you ." The judge says.

"No problem I just want justice served I don't want him coming after my two girls next." Loren says pointing at Hanna and Alexis.

"I understand and I have children also and based on everything you have said Camoren will not be released." the judge says.

**At Eddie And Loren's House The Next** **Morning**

"Morning." Loren putting the girls on jean Capri's and an orange t-shirts while they sleep.

"Morning." Eddie says .

"I am going to get changed." Loren says.

"Can I help?." Eddie says.

"Fine only 20 min we have to drop the girls at my mom's house." Loren says.

**20** **min later**

Loren puts on white shorts and a blue croptop with black flats. Eddie changes into white shorts and a black t-shirt with some sneakers.

"Come on we have reservations at rumor at 7 and I want to spend the entire day with you." Loren says.

"For What?." Eddie says.

"Did you forget?" Loren says.

"No I didn't forget happy anniversary." Eddie say and hands her some roses.

"Aw, how do you always trick me?" Loren says and kisses him.

"I have an entire day planned first we are going to have lunch at our spot then we are going to have dinner at rumor and i need you to pack a bag for two days. Don't worry about the girls Ty and Mandy are going to watch them so we need to back them a bag too. " Eddie says.

"I love surprises!." Loren says jumping .

"I know." Eddie say and kisses her.

**Thanks for reading at find out where Loren and Eddie are going. Hint: The City Of Lights. Review Please!**


	7. Love Is In The Air

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. I know I said monday put i am changing it two sunday's when I update.**

**Shout outs: Lexiisthebest: thanks for the idea I am going to use it in this chapter. You really are the best :). **

**Song Recommendation: 1+1 by Beyoncé **

* * *

**Tyler and Amanda's House**

"Thanks for baby sitting guys." Loren says.

"No problem go have fun ." Amanda says.

"Ok, bye." Eddie says.

**On the Plane**

"Come on Eddie tell me where we are going ." Loren begs.

"You are so cute when you beg." Eddie says.

"Stop dodging the question Duran." Loren says.

"I thought you loved surprises." Eddie says.

"I do but I want to know." Loren says.

"I am not telling you." Eddie says and kisses her.

**Mel and Ian's House**

"So where is Eddie taking Loren?." mel asks Ian.

"Paris." Ian says.

"Romantic." Mel says.

"You better not call Loren and tell her." Ian says.

"I won't, where are you going?." mel says.

"Photo shoot, love I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ian says.

"I'll miss you ." mel says.

"Bye, beautiful." Ian says kissing her.

I am so lucky; Mel thought.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Loren and Eddie land in Paris

"Ok, now put on this blind fold while we walk to the limo."Eddie says.

"No, I might fall." Loren says.

"You are not going to fall I will be holding your hand." Eddie says and puts the blind fold on her.

They walk out to the limo and head to the hotel.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?." Loren says walking into hotel room.

"Yes." Eddie says as he guides her over to the window.

Loren takes it off.

"Oh my god were in Paris." Loren says looking the tower.

"Surprise." Eddie says.

"I love you so much." Loren says kissing him passionately.

"I love you too." Eddie says.

"Alli and Justin are here she is going to be so surprised." Loren says.

"We can see them once we get changed." Eddie says.

"How did I get such an amazing husband." Loren says.

"I don't know." Eddie says laughing.

Loren changes into some red jeans, a black lace tank top, a blazer jacket and some black boots that come up below her knees.

Eddie changes into white jeans, and a gray button up shirt with white sneakers.

**At a Café**

"ALLI, I missed you so much." Loren says running over to Allison and hugging her.

"I missed you to Lo, how are you?." Allison says.

"Great, I had no idea Eddie was taking me too Paris for our anniversary." Loren says.

"Aw, he is so romantic." Allison says.

"I know." Loren says looking over at Eddie who was in deep conversation with Justin.

"How is Mandy and ty?." Allison asks.

"Great, they are babysitting Alexis and Hanna for us." Loren says.

"I can't wait to see them." Allison says.

"Yeah, they are getting so big. So how is wedding planning going?." Loren says.

"Good, and stressful but Justin has helped me a lot. There is not much left to do thankfully." Allison says.

"You guys are the perfect couple." Loren says.

"I love him so much I can't wait to be married." Allison says.

"Well, I am exhausted and me and Eddie have reservation tonight. I am going to call you later." Loren says.

" K, it is so great to see you lo I missed you." Allison says.

"I missed you too ." Loren says.

"Eddie are you going yo give me a big or what?" Allison says.

"Oh sorry Alli." Eddie says and gets up to hug her.

"Bye Justin." Loren says and hugs him.

"You ready to go babe." Eddie says.

"Yeah." Loren says yawning.

"K, bye Justin and Alli." Eddie says .

"Bye." Justin says.

* * *

**Tyler and Amanda's House**

"Alexis, Hanna come and eat." Amanda says.

"Mandy where are mommy and daddy?." Hanna says sitting at the table.

"They went on a trip sweetie ." Amanda says .

"You girls want to go to the park later with Jason." Tyler says.

"Yay!." Alexis says.

"I love kids they are always so happy." Tyler says.

"I am glad you said that because I have some news. I'm pregnant." Amanda says .

"That is amazing!." Tyler says hugging her.

"I know I hope that we will have a girl." Amanda says happily.

"I am happy either way." Tyler says kissing her.

"Mandy I hope you have a girl we can play with her and dress up."

Hanna says.

"I want a boy."Jason says.

"I guess will see in a few months guys. Eat your food." Amanda says.

* * *

**The Hotel (Two Hours Later)**

Loren is getting dress she outs on a black one shoulder that comes above her knee and black pumps with her hair in a high ponytail. She puts on pink eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick.

Eddie puts on a black suit and dress shoes.

"You look amazing." Eddie says kissing her cheek.

"You too." Loren says and they walk out of the hotel room.

They go and eat then head to the park.

" This is nice." Eddie says laying th blanket on the ground.

"This is amazing here with you in Paris." Loren says laying her head on Eddie shoulder as they look at the stars.

"This has been my second fav trip with you." Eddie says.

"Really what's you first?." Loren says.

"Our honeymoon and my third is Italy." Eddie says kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, I didn't know you were keeping a list." Loren says.

"A mental list plus the thousands of pictures." Eddie says laughing.

"Well we have to get a picture here and underneath the Eiffel tower." Loren says and gets up yo ask sometimes to take a photo of them.

Loren and Eddie kiss and the person snaps the photo.

"Thanks." Loren says and grabs her phone.

Love2LoveYou Paris is amazing and so is kissing EddieDuran. #LoveYou #MyHubby

EddieDuran aw I love you babe. #Paris #LoveYouToo

"This is the perfect trip." Loren says.

"I'd do anything for you." Eddie says and kisses her.

* * *

**The Tate House **

"Aw Trent come look at this tweet of Loren and Eddie."

"They really are the perfect couple." Trent says.

"Hey what about us." Nora says.

"I can't wait any longer." Trent says and gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring.

"Oh my god." Nora says.

"Nora the biggest mistake was leaving you and Loren and I am so happy that you and her forgave me and allowed me back into your lives. I love you so much and I always have Nora will you marry me?." Trent says.

"Yes." Nora says and kisses him.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." Trent says.

* * *

**Loren and Eddie **

Eddie's phone starts ringing.

"Ugh, why now?." Eddie says and pulls away from Loren.

"Who is it?" Loren says.

"It's Tyler." Eddie says and picks up the phone.

"Hello Eddie some terrible just happened." Tyler says panicking.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.. Sorry for that. I hope you liked this chapter and that it is long the next chapter will be probably about 2,000 words. P.s remember I am only updating once a week on Sundays. Review Please!**


	8. Paris

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger I hate them too. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony**

**Shout .9,Guest, HHerForever13. Sorry if I got them wrong. You guys have been amazing supporters. Love you guys!**

* * *

**The Hotel Room**

"What happened ty?." Eddie says worried.

"Hanna is in the hospital." Tyler said.

"What the hell happened to my little girl?." Eddie says angrily jumping up making Loren jump too.

"We were at the park and she fell and broke her arm." Tyler said.

"Is she ok?." Eddie says relaxing.

"Yeah, she is fine they put a cast on her arm and she can be released today." Tyler said.

"Ty, you scared me I thought something really bad had happened. As long as she is ok we will probably cut our trip short though." Eddie says turning to Loren.

"No, don't do that me and Mandy got this under control you guys have fun. I'll let you guys talk to Hanna now." Tyler says.

"Hi sweetie." Eddie says turning the phone on speaker.

"Hi daddy I want to talk to mommy." Hanna says.

"I'm here sweetie are you ok?." Loren says worried.

"I'm fine I broke my arm and the doctor gave me a sticker and a candy." Hanna says.

"Ok, we are coming home on Friday Mandy and Ty are going to take care of you." loren says.

"K, bye mommy bye daddy love you ." Hanna says.

"Love you too." Loren and Eddie say.

They hang up.

"Maybe we should go back today." Eddie says.

"Honey, she just broke her arm and Ty and Mandy are going to take care of her don't worry . " Loren says calmly.

"How are you so calm about this?" Eddie says.

"Oh, I'm not calm I am really worried I just stay calm for you. Also, I am enjoying this trip with you I know I should go home but I just want to escape it all. The pressure of being the perfect mother and wife. On this trip I feel like we are back in high school and we have nothing to do so we just have fun. Can we just not worry about the kids and just focus in me and you?. They are in good hands." Loren says.

"Ok, I understand we can have some more fun before going back to LA." Eddie says laughing.

"Yay, now let's go to sleep I am really tired." Loren says and kisses him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Loren gets up and puts on a dark pink floral print dress that comes above her knee and pink flats with her white short leather jacket. Her hair down in loose curls with a headband. Her makeup light pink eyeshadow with pink lipstick on and a little blush. She paired her outfit with a diamond necklace and pink studs and a diamond bracelet. With a white purse, and Chanel sunglasses. A spritz of her favorite perfume Someday by Justin Bieber.

Eddie puts on dark jeans, a blue button up shirt, white sneakers.

"You look gorgeous." Eddie says kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." Loren says.

"So where are we going first?" Eddie says.

"The gift shop to get the girls snow globes with the Eiffel tower in it. Then shopping with Allison and Justin for stuff for the girls and some really cute French hats. Then we go to dinner then to see the Eiffel tower." Loren says .

"You have everything planned." Eddie says.

"Today is our last day in Paris we have to do everything." Loren says and took Eddie's hand and pulled them out the door.

* * *

**Tyler and Amanda's**

"I am a horrible parent." Tyler says.

"No, you're not kids get hurt sometimes things happen." Amanda says.

"I know but I feel responsible about it and she's a girl they aren't supposed to get hurt." Tyler says.

"Ty if we had a girl you wouldn't be able to protect her from a scratch or a cut those things just happen sometimes. Parent always want to protect their kids from everything bad but you can't so you just have to live with the fact that they are going to get hurt physical or emotional. Breakups and stuff all occur at some point." Amanda says.

"How are you always right?" Tyler says kissing her forehead.

"I just know more about it than you do." Amanda says laughing.

"I love you so much." Tyler says and kisses her.

"I love you too." Amanda says.

* * *

**Max and Katy's House**

"You're getting married." Katy says shocked.

"Yes!." Nora says showing her the ring.

"Congratulations, another wedding what is with all women we know." Katy says.

"I know I mean Loren had hers now Mel, Allison, Me. I don't know how we are going to plan around Mel's. Allison is having hers next week." Nora says.

"What is up with all the squealing and screaming ?." Max says walking in.

"Nora's getting married!." Katy says.

"Congrats I know Loren is going to be thrilled." max says.

"Thanks, Max." Nora says.

* * *

**Shopping**

"This is so cute." Loren says holding up a pea coat to Allison.

"Aw it is Alexis and Hanna will look adorable in it." Allison says.

"Eddie what do you think?." Loren says.

"Cute, come on babe we have a basket full of stuff already how are we going to fit all of this in their closet that I already full of stuff." Eddie says.

"We'll make room." Loren says.

"Come on lo we still haven't went to that hat shop yet." Allison says.

"You're right, Eddie go to the register and pay for the stuff." Loren says and kisses him.

"I'll join you Eddie." Justin says and pecks Allison on the cheek.

"Finally, I knew Eddie would get tired of shopping now we can plan this surprise." Loren says.

"Ok, so everything is set up all you have to do is sing." Allison says.

"He is going to be so surprised." Loren says.

* * *

**Loren's Suprise**

"Ok, now open your eyes." Loren says.

"Wow, this is so amazing." Eddie says.

The place has twinkling lights everywhere and there was table for two right under the stars.

"Do you like it?." Loren says.

"I love it." Eddie says and kisses her.

"I have another surprise." Loren says and gets on the stage and grabs the mic.

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

"That was so incredible." Eddie says and hugs her tight.

"Anything for you babe." Loren says.

"I got you something." Eddie says and pulls out a box.

"It's beautiful." Loren says looking at the diamond heart necklace locket. With a picture of them from their wedding day.

"Not as beautiful as you." Eddie says and kisses her softly.

"I love you." Loren says.

"I love you too." Eddie says.

* * *

**I know I said 2,000 words but I am super busy. Please review and I love you guys.**


	9. Back From Paris

**Hey** **guys im back my computer is still down so about time you see this chapter it will be a couple of weeks away . Anyways, going to try to update soon.**

**Song recommendation: Where you Belong by Kara Kimmel.**

**On The Plane**

"Can't wait to see the twins." Loren says .

"Yeah, they probably miss us a lot." Eddie says

* * *

**Tyler and Amanda's**

"I miss mommy and daddy." Alexis says.

"They are on their way back now." Amanda says.

"Ok." Hanna says.

"You guys want to go visit Grandpa Max ." Tyler says.

"YES." They both say.

The Duran House

"Hey guys." Katy says.

"Hi." Hanna says hugging her.

"Where are my little princess?" Max says running out from the living room.

"PAPA." The both say and run up to him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?." Max says.

"We came to see you." Alexis says.

"Ok, well let's go have fun." Max says and they run out of the room.

"Yay." This girls say.

**The Next Day At The Airport**

"Mommy ." Hanna says.

"Daddy." Alexis says.

They both squrim out of Tyler and Amanda's arm.

"Hey we missed you." Loren says and scoops Hanna up.

"Have you gotten bigger?." Eddie says holding Alexis.

"No, daddy." Alexis giggles.

"Come on let's go home." Loren says and intertwines her hand with Eddie's.

**Loren And Eddie's House**

"Thanks for babysitting guys." Eddie says.

"No problem and we have some news you guys are the first we are telling." Tyler says.

"I'm pregnant." Amanda says putting her hand on her belly.

"Wow, this is so exciting and great." Loren says and hugs her.

"Congrats bro." Eddie says and hugs Tyler.

"Thanks ." Tyler says smiling.

"Well you get some rest I know you are exhausted.":Amanda says.

"Ok, see you guys later." Loren says.

After they eat and watch a movie they go to put the twins to bed.

**Next Day at the Studio **

"I hope you guys had fun on your vacation because it's time to get to work." Jake says.

"I t to get back here." Loren says and walks over to Ryan to discuss the new track.

"Ok Eddie are you working on any new music?." Jake says hopeful.

"I'm always working Jake ans I have a couple of songs." Eddie says laughing.

"Alright, I'm ready." Loren says.

Now is all we got and time can't be bought  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember.

You said you loved me.  
I said I loved you back.  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?  
All your promises,  
And all the plans we had.  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

[CHORUS]  
Boom gone, yeah we move on.  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember you  
And love will remember me.  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember. [5X]

[VERSE}  
The trip we dreamed of taking.  
The tacks left on the map.

Boom gone, yeah we move on.  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember you  
And love will remember me.  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember. [9X]

Break down the walls.  
Let heaven in.  
Somewhere and forever we'll dance again.  
We used to be inseparable.  
I used to think I was irreplaceable.  
We lit the whole world up.  
Before we blew it up.  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up.  
Forever, forever, forever.

Love will remember you  
Love will remember me.  
I know it inside my heart.  
Forever will, forever be ours  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember. [9X]

"That was amazing." Eddie says.

"Thanks babe." Loren walks up and kisses him.

"Ok Eddie come back tomorrow so we can record stuff." Jake says.

"Ok see you later man." Eddie say and grabs Loren's hand.

"Bye Ry." Loren says.

"Bye Princess." Ryan says and waves at her.

* * *

**The Tate House**

"Hey mom." Loren says.

"Hey sweetie." Nora says.

"So I have something to tell you." Nora says.

"Ok." Loren says smiling.

"Were getting married." Nora says and hold her hand out to show her the ring.

...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger. What will Loren think about the engagement?. Please Review!**


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Hey guys my computer is back up and running. So here is a new chapter just for you!**

**Song recommendation: My Love is All I have by Charlie Wilson**

**A/N: I want to hit 50 by the end of the month so please review.**

**The Tate House**

"That's great mom congrats." Loren says and hug's both of them.

"I'm glad you're ok with it." Nora says.

"Well, let's eat." Eddie says and grabs the twins.

**The Next Day at the Studio**

"Ryan what's up?" Eddie says and does a bro hug thing,

"Nothing just adding the finishing touches on Lo's song." Ryan says.

"Ok, where's Jake at?" Eddie says looking around.

"Here, sorry I'm late people have been going crazy over when the album is going to be out." Jake says.

"It's fine." Eddie says and walk's into the booth.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late." Loren says walk into the booth with him.

"It's ok I haven't started yet." Eddie says and gives her a kiss.

"Great, hey ry." Loren says and walks out of the booth.

"Hey princess." Ryan says.

"Ok, whenever you're ready." Jake says.

Butterflies is what I feel inside  
And every time is like my first time oo wee  
And I can't never find the words to say  
You're the perfect girl  
You were made for me  
It's so easy to love you baby  
We're compatible, incredible and natural we are  
And girl I've never felt this way before  
From the bottom of my heart  
Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are

The reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl  
Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes

Baby  
Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes  
And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise  
Tell me how could I be so lucky  
That you'd fall down from Heaven for me  
Oo baby

Some people search a lifetime and never find a true love oo wee  
But Heaven cared enough for me to give me you  
And now our hearts they beat together  
Standing stronger here forever  
You and I (you and I)  
You and I (you and I)  
I just want you to know you are

The reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl  
Knowing you by my side  
And a man ain't supposed to cry  
But girl you are  
The only woman I make love to  
The reason I come home at night  
(Girl you are)  
You're all that I need in my life  
And it almost feel  
It's not fair  
Loving you I don't care  
You are (you are)  
You are

You are the reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)  
Waoh Oh  
You are  
(Baby you are) you're all that I am  
(You are) You're all that I need  
(You are) Baby heaven has sent you to me  
(Baby you are) the one for me  
(You are) the air that I breathe  
(You are) baby you are you are (oohh yeahh)  
You are, you are everyday to me baby  
You're everything oh baby  
Baby you are...

"That was amazing honey." Loren says and kisses him passionately.

"It's all because of you." Eddie says and hugs her.

"Loren you want to record another song that way you two can have the day off tomorrow?" Jake says.

"Sure." Loren says and walks in the booth.

Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T you say I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we k-keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts

Ha ha ha

"You guys are going to top the charts with these songs.' Jake says.

"Thanks Jake." Loren says.

'Bye." Eddie says.

"Bye ry." Loren says.

"Bye Mrs. Duran." Ryan says.

**Loren and Eddie's House**

"Today was fun." Loren says as she sets the plates on the table.

"I am glad we are almost done with this album." Eddie says.

"Me too." Loren says.

"Girls Dinner." Eddie screams.

"Eddie the girls are at Pops and Katy's." Loren says hitting herself in the head.

"Babe I think we are getting old." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Let's go get our kids." Loren says and gets her purse.

Eddie laugh's and smiles.

**Thanks for reading everyone the songs' in this chapter are you are by Charlie Wilson and slow down by Selena Gomez. Please Review**

**Xxx **


	11. Busy Duran

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait a lot of songs in this chapter .Thanks for all the reviews favs, follows' you guys are amazing.**

**Song Recommendation: Stars Dance by Selena Gomez**

**Loren's and House**

"Ok, we have a meeting with Jake, studio session, interview + performance, then radio interview ." Loren says.

"Babe slow down we only have 30 min too drop off the girls and get ready." Eddie says.

"Come on hurry." Loren says.

She runs upstairs and puts in white mini skirt, pink tank top, gray one button blazer, and white wedge sandals her hair in a ponytail.

The girls wear jeans, pink t- shirts, cream leather jackets, pink converses with their hair in ponytails.

Eddie wears jeans, white t-shirt, black sneakers.

"Thanks for coming with me today for all this." Loren says.

"I always go with you." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Come on girls." Loren says and grabs their back packs.

**Pre-School**

"You girls have a great day, auntie Mel is going to pick you up." Loren says and hugs them.

"Ok mommy." Alexis says and walks to her seat.

"Bye." Hanna says and sits by her sister and they start talking to other girls.

"I guess Hanna isn't so shy after all." Loren says.

"She is a Duran we are always friendly." Eddie says and they walk out.

**Jake's Office**

"Hey superstars." Jake says.

"What's up?" Eddie says.

"Let's talk world tour." Jake says.

"OK." Loren says excitedly.

"Well since the twins are going I don't want to make your schedule to much but since both of you have separate albums the record label wants two separate tours." Jake says.

"I know Jake but we can't do that." Loren says.

"That's what I told them so we came up with you guys can both be on the same tour but stay in the city for two days one Eddie's concert and one yours." Jake says.

"Sounds great." Eddie says.

"I am glad you like it." Jake says.

"Is that all you need?" Loren says.

"Yep, Ryan is already there." Jake says.

"K, Bye." Loren says and she and Eddie walk out.

**Recording Studio**

"Hey Ryan." Eddie says.

"What's up?" Ryan says.

"Ok, let's record this song we have to get over to the interview." Loren says.

"OK." Ryan says.

Loren goes into the booth.

I look at you, and all I wanna do, it's just dissapear  
I got a craving for you, baby, can we get out of here  
You're a sexy machine, you're a hollywood dream  
And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen  
Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed  
I want you

All to myself, I want you all to myself  
And nobody else, yeah,  
You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover  
Find me in the shadows,  
And put the shades dow until tomorrow  
And make sure that no-nobody follows  
You dont need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

[break]  
You dont need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark  
And you can never get me like the math that you know by heart  
You're a sexy machine, you're a hollywood dream  
And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen  
Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed  
I want you

All to myself, I want you all to myself  
And nobody else, yeah,  
You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover  
Find me in the shadows,  
And put the shades dow until tomorrow  
And make sure that no-nobody follows  
You dont need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

You dont need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark  
And you can never gave me like a math that you know my heart

All to myself, I want you all to myself  
And nobody else, yeah,  
You dont need no other lover,  
You dont need no other lover  
You dont need no other lover  
We can keep it undercover

[break]  
You dont need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover

"Ok, we're finished here great job lo." Ryan says.

"Thanks." Loren says.

**Today Show Interview**

"Welcome Loren Duran everyone." The woman says.

"Hi, it great to be here." Loren says and sits down.

"So Loren your new album is coming out tell me about it?." The woman asks.

"My album is all about letting go and having fun, it's all about fun and just a great time. I would say it is interesting and unexpected." Loren says smiling.

"I hear you and Eddie are going on a world tour, how do your two girls fit into that?" She says.

"Well we are planning on taking them on the tour I want to have my family there with me we both do. So the girls will be there backstage." Loren says.

"How are you adjusting to married life and having two kids?"

"Being married is really amazing and Eddie would do anything for me we always are in love and spend time with each other and find time for family also. The twins are a blessing they just make our life interesting and fun and just being a parent is something I've always wanted." Loren says.

"That is great and you are performing today." She says.

"Yes." Loren says.

"Loren Duran everyone will be right back with her performing a new song." The woman says.

Loren smiles.

**Loren's Performance**

"Hey everyone thanks for coming out this song is called Nobody does it like you." Loren says.

You're my bad boy fairytale  
Since jamming with the dark side  
I wanna be your bad girl  
You bring out my wild side  
Your eyes your lips your touch  
His talk, sadistic rush, your sexy kinda swag  
The best i've ever had

Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
You got me feeling so caught up but im loving all the crazy things you make me do  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody doe-doe-doe  
No I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I cant go back, no, I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I cant go back, no, I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was

You're my bad boy fairytale  
My rebel with a halo  
You hit me like a hurricane  
And I can never say no  
Your mind you hands your voice  
The way you make me yours, you  
Your sexy kinda swag  
The best i've ever had

Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
You got me feeling so caught up but im loving all the crazy things you make me do  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody doe-doe-doe  
No I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I cant go back, no, I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I cant go back, no, I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was (to the way it was)

I wanna be a bad girl  
You bring out my wild side  
I wanna be a bad girl  
You bring out my dark side

Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you  
You got me feeling so caught up but im loving all the crazy things you make me do  
Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody doe-doe-doe  
No I cant go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I cant go back, no, I can't go back to the way it was, to the way it was  
No I can't go back, no, I can't go back to the way it was, to the way it was (to the way it was)

I wanna be a bad girl  
You bring out my wild side

"Thanks for coming out I love you." Loren says and walks off stage as the crowd cheers.

"You were amazing." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Thanks." Loren says and gets some water and they head to the second interview.

**Radio Interview**

"Loren Duran is here everyone ." the dj says.

"Hey whats up?" Loren says.

"So Loren you're new album is about to come out?"

"Yes." Loren says.

"I know the fans are excited what can they expect from this album?" The dj says.

"A fun and dancy album that when every song comes on they will smile and dance and just have fun. It is going to be very unexpected." Loren says.

"You're birthday is coming up soon."

"Yes, this song is actually about that." Loren says.

"Let's play it would you like to introduce it." The dj says.

"This is the world premiere of Birthday." Loren says excitedly.

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay

Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

(Jazz it up) x2

Happy as can be  
Falling into you, falling into me (so yummy)  
How do you do, come and meet the queen, cake and cream  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
So yummy

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

(Jazz it up) x2

Feeling fine and free  
Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)  
It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me (x4)

(Party life, baby)

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

Tonight is my birthday (x3)  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tonight it's my birthday  
When I party like that

"Loving that song, thanks for coming Loren." The dj says.

"No problem it's always great to see you." Loren says.

**Loren and Eddie's House**

"Wow, today was a busy day." Loren laying on the couch.

"Mel said she is taking the girls to ma and pops tonight." Eddie says.

"Well that just means that we have the house to our self." Loren sits up and kisses him.

"What do you suggest we do?" Eddie says.

"Race you up stairs." Loren says and gets up but Eddie grabs her by the waist and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Loren says giggling

"Never." Eddie says and walks upstairs.

**Thanks for reading this chapter is way long overdue. Sorry about that! Please review!**


	12. The Wedding Part 1

**Hey guys so I have been super busy but that is no excuse for not updating this story! I am so sorry and I hope you review on this chapter because it helps motivate me to write. I am going to have a new short story coming out and it pertains to this story and forever and always in college it is kinda after the honey moon them going on tour and Loren finding out she's pregnant so it's kinda like an in between story. If you want to read it you can , it doesn't give any details to further chapters on this story. It is just something that you guys can read while I am working on chapters for this story. Hope you check it out! Thanks for listening to my super long speech here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**Loren And Eddie's **

"Called Alli already to tell her were heading out." Loren says.

"Ok, Ma and pops are meeting us at the airport and so is everyone else." Eddie says and grabs him and Loren suitcase.

"Alex, Han let's go." Loren shouts and the girls come running on with their little suitcases.

"I can't wait to go to see aunt Alli." Alexis says jumping.

"Come on, lets head to the car." Eddie says and grabs the bags.

Loren grabs the girls hands and the walk to the car.

**At The Airport**

"I'd everyone here." Loren says.

Mel,Ian, Ashley, Kim, Mike, Justin,Nora, Trent, Max, Katy all raise their hand.

"Hey am I late." Adrianna says.

"Aid, so glad you're here! How are you?." Loren says and hugs her.

"I'm great lo, this is Phil my boyfriend." Adrianna says.

"Hi." Phil says.

"Are we late guys?." Ryan says with amber and Madison trailing behind them .

"Nope, but it looks like we have a full plane." Eddie says laughing.

"Alright everyone all aboard." Loren says.

"Babe, that's for ships." Eddie says.

" Shut up and get on the plane." Loren says and pushes him forward.

Everyone starts laughing.

After hours on the plane they finally land.

**Paris**

"Hey guys ahh so glad you made it." Allison says and hugs everyone.

"Wow everyone is here." Justin says.

"Yep, we couldn't miss your wedding after everything we've been through we all are family." Eddie says.

"So Justin mate have you had a bachelor party yet?." Ian says.

" Uh, no." Justin says.

"Then we are having one, mates who's in?." Ian says.

"I'm in." Phil says.

"Totally in." Ryan says.

"I'm in." The rest of the guys say even max and Trent .

"Lets party." Eddie says.

"There better not be any strippers." All the girls say.

"Don't worry I won't let it get out of control." Eddie says.

"Lets get checked into are hotels." Loren says.

Mel pulls her and Allison aside.

"I say we have are own bachelor party for you Alli." Mel says.

"Lets do it." Allison says.

"I am so in." Loren says.

"But who is going to babysit the girls." Mel says.

"I know I certain manager that is coming and can babysit." Loren says.

"Then it's settled we are going to party hard baby!." Mel says.

"Lo, you have to sing birthday and we can do this sexy dance and record it. It will make the guys go crazy." Allison says.

"Lo, you coming." Eddie says.

"Lets meet up later." Mel says.

"Text ya." Allison says and they walk off together.

**Everyone gets checked into the hotel . The guys go off planning their party and Loren drops the girls off at jake hotel room rooms they can plan.**

"So I know this club we can have it at, I already called and they said Loren could perform there." Allison says.

"How about male strippers?." Mel says.

"I don't know mel ." Loren says.

"I bet the guys are having strippers." Mel says.

"They better not." Ashley says.

"Dont worry Max and Trent are there and they won't let them have strippers." Loren says .

"You're right and I know Ryan isn't either." Allison says.

**The Guys **

"Wait are we seriously not having strippers." Ryan says.

"We are happily engaged and married men and we would like to keep it that way." Eddie says .

"I'm with Eddie I am planning on proposing to Aid and I would like her not to be mad at me." Phil says.

"Fine, you guys are right." Ryan says.

"Plus i wants going to let you guys have strippers anyway." Max says.

"Me too." Trent says .

"Ok, no strippers but we have plenty of beer and drinks." Ryan says and they all shout.

**The Girls**

"Lets get dressed this is going to be so fun ." Mel says.

Loren wears a black one shoulder mini dress , dark neon pink pumps, her hair down in curls. Her makeup smoky eyeshadow, dark pink lipstick.

Mel wears a dark orange strapless mini dress, black pumps, her hair in a tight ponytail. Her makeup light orange eyeshadow, light pink lipstick.

Allison wears a dark pink mini dress with spaghetti straps, black pumps, her hair down and straight. Her makeup dark pink lipstick, light pink eyeshadow.

Adrianna wears blue strapless mini dress, black pumps, her hair in a loose pony tail. Her make up light blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick.

The rest of the girls get dress.

"Lets Party Girls!." Loren says.

**The Guys**

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Tyler says.

"probably babysitting." Ryan says.

"I feel bad sticking them with babysitting." Justin says .

"Well don't feel bad anymore look at this." Eddie says.

LorenDuran out with my girl tonight partying! Looking fabulous , also doing a special performance so look out for the video soon! #GirlsNight #PartyHardBaby /647g77

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone this chapter is long overdue . Part 2 coming soon! The URL I made it up! Please review!**


	13. The Wedding Part 2

**I know I know where have I been? Haha sorry I haven't updated I've been super lazy I admit it lol so I didn't actually plan out how many chapters this story would have like I did with the other stories. I thought I'd just go with were my mind took me with this story and just write. But considering that you guys are the one reading how many chapters would you like?. I have an idea of how to bring this story to a closing but I do have an idea that i have shared with a few people for a story after this one for the leddie family. So tell me what you think and thanks for listening to my super long speech:) love you all you are all amazing!**

**Song Recommendation: Shooting Star Kara Kimmel (amazing song definitely worth listening too)**

* * *

**The Girls**

"This is the best party we have ever planned ladies." Allison says and grabs her tequila shot .

"Ok, so now that we got are dance figured out let's do this performance." Loren says and walks onto the stage. Allison hands someone the camera so they can record.

"Are you ready to party?." Loren shouts. "Well you guys are the first to get a live performance of my new single Birthday!." Loren says and puts the mic around her head.

Tell 'em that is my birthday _[x3]_  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tell 'em that it's my birthday  
When I party like that

(Jazz it up) _[x2]_

Happy as can be  
Falling into you, falling into me (so yummy)  
How do you do, come and meet the queen, cake and cream  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
So yummy

Tell 'em that is my birthday _[x3]_  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tell 'em that it's my birthday  
When I party like that

(Jazz it up) _[x2]_

Feeling fine and free  
Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)  
It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me  
Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Tell 'em that is my birthday _[x3]_  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tell 'em that it's my birthday  
When I party like that

Tell 'em that is my birthday _[x3]_  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tell 'em that it's my birthday  
When I party like that

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me _[x4]_

(Party life, baby)

Tell 'em that is my birthday _[x3]_  
When I party like that  
Every night's my birthday  
They don't know, so it's okay  
Tell 'em that it's my birthday  
When I party like that

"Thank you everyone lets give a round of applause for my girl Allison who is getting married tomorrow." Loren says and everyone starts cheering loud.

They got of stage and got the camera so they could send the video.

"Wow you guys are good dancers." Loren says looking at the video.

"Well, Madison talked to jake about dancing on your tour." Allison says.

"What?." Loren says surprised.

" If you want me too?. Alli talked to him too." Madison says.

"Duh, of course I do this is going to be so fun." Loren says excitedly.

"We are all going to be on tour since Ian is taking the photos and I am filling the shows this is going to be so exciting. Amber and Ryan are coming too." Mel says excitedly.

"Yeah, since Ryan is your main producer and I have nothing to do. We're coming." Amber says.

"Yay, lets post the video with the news." Loren says and uploads it on instagram.

Loren Duran: Me and my best friends dancing and me singing birthday live. Also, these girls Madison, Allison, Amber, and Mel are coming on tour with Me ! So excited!

**The Guys **

"Look, Loren just uploaded a video to instagram." Ryan says and plays it.

They watch the video.

"Ok, they are clearly having more fun than us and look way hotter." Eddie says .

"Wait, Madison, Allison and amber are coming on tour too." Tyler says.

"Yeah." Ryan says .

"Ok, how did I not know about it?." Eddie says.

"I thought you knew." Justin says .

"I say we go find the girls that way we can explore Paris and see what they are up too." Eddie says and pays for the drinks.

"Let's record it all and post it on instagram." Ryan says and grabs his video recorder out.

"Operation finds the girls." Eddie says and downs the rest of his drink.

**Jake's Hotel Room**

"Alex, Han, Jason stop running." Jake says and the kids continue to run around.

"Uncle Jake come play with us." Alexis says.

Someone knocks on the door.

"You look like you need some help." Nora says and her and Katy walk in.

"Grandma Ka." Alexis says and hugs her.

"Yay, will you play with us." Hanna asks Nora.

"How about you guys go watch a cartoon and will order you a snack?." Katy says and grabs the remote.

"Yay! Cartoons." Jason says and they run and sit in front of the tv and Katy puts on Dora the explorer.

"How did you do that? I have tried to get them to sit down for an hour." Jake says.

"That's because you manage our kids but we raised them. We know how to keep them in order Jake." Katy says and calls room service.

**The Girls**

"Ok, Katy and Nora just got to Jake's hotel room. The kids are fine and they have them in order." Loren says.

"Good, I just had a feeling Jake needed help." Amanda says.

"How about we go do some shopping and head back to the hotel have a sleepover like we used too when we were in high school." Loren says and grabs her purse.

"Sounds like fun." Allison says and they all grab their stuff.

LorenDuran I think it's time for some shopping! #GirlsNight

**The Guys**

"Now they are just shopping, so what's been up with you guys." Eddie says.

"Me and Mandy are just getting ready for the baby." Tyler says.

"Nothing much, I spend most of my time with you guys and now we are going to be the tour but things are going great with Madison." Ryan says.

"Well after the wedding me and Alli are taking time off then hitting the road with you guys but I'm going to have to leave for filming for a new movie I'm doing." Justin says.

"We all have very busy lives now, getting ready for tours, filming movies, kids. I am proud of how far we came. After all these years, the one thing that has kept us going is love. So a toast to marriage, kids and whatever life throws at us." Eddie stays and they all raise their glass.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I am so nervous." Allison says pacing around the room.

"I was too but I knew that Eddie was the one for me." Loren says and grabs their dresses . "Come on we gotta get your makeup done." Loren says and sits her down.

"Wait, guys I don't think I want to do this." Allison says.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry so what do you guys think? Will Allison get married? Drama and surprises coming! R&R Love ya:)**


	14. The Wedding Part 3

**Hey guys so I've been super busy its crazy! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm going to try to update again soon for most of my stories. But I need ideas so if you have anything you want to see happen in this story tell me! I'm going to skip the wedding part and go straight to the reception cuz I didn't really go into Allison and Justin relationship so yeah.**

**Song Recommendation: Heartbreaker by Justin Bieber**

"Alli, you can't back out now!" Mel says shouting.

"I can if I want to." Allison says and gets up.

"No, after all you and Justin have been through you guys belong together. You know you love him, if you do back out you are going to regret it." Loren says.

"You're right, I'm just so nervous." Allison says and sits back down.

"Don't be as soon as you walk down that aisle and your eyes meet his. All the nervous will go away and it will feel like it's just you and him." Loren says and starts applying her makeup.

"Thanks, Lo you have been here for me through it all. I didn't expect to find such an amazing friend." Allison says and her and Loren hug.

"You welcome all the craziness that happened in the past was meant to be. Without you I don't know what I'd do. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You are like a sister to me." Loren says smiling.

"Awww let me get in on this group hug." Mel says and walks over.

"I love you guys." Allison says and they all hug.

"Now let's get you ready! You're about to get married girl." Mel says.

**After the wedding at the reception**

"I want to do a toast to my best friends Allison and Justin. I don't know what me and Loren would do without you guys you are a part of our family and you always will be." Eddie says and everyone raises there glasses. "So I am going to perform a brand new song no one has ever heard before not even Lo. This is for all of us who found the perfect girl! I know we don't plan on ever letting them go" Eddie says and goes up on the stage and smiles and Loren.

Oh-oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky  
I need you to shine in the light  
Not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time  
Better believe it  
Uh-oh, whenever you're not in my presence  
It feels like I'm missing my blessings, yeah  
So I sleep through the daylight, stay awake all night  
'Til you're back again, yeah, yeah

You think I'm biased  
To my significant other  
You hit it right on the head  
Only been missing my lover  
Got a whole lot of texts in my phone and I don't reply  
But the next day bothers you, I

You're all that matters to me  
Yeah yeah, ain't worried about nobody else  
If it ain't you, I'm not myself  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen  
There ain't no "I" in team  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me

Take the gas out the car it won't drive  
That's how I feel when you're not by my side  
When I wake up in the morning up under you, and only you  
Uh-oh, I'm grateful for your existence  
Faithful no matter the distance  
You're the only girl I see  
From the bottom of my heart, please believe

You're all that matters to me  
Yeah yeah, ain't worried about nobody else  
If it ain't you, I'm not myself  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen  
There ain't no "I" in team  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me

"To, my beautiful wife Loren I love you babe forever and always." Eddie says and Loren runs on stage and kisses him.

"I love you too." Loren says and hugs him.

"Well can we get this party started or what!" Mel says loudly.

Everyone walks to the dance floor.

**Thanks for reading I know its short I'm currently writing this in class lol. I will update soon! Please review! The song is All That Matters by Justin Bieber! Love ya **


End file.
